Untitled A Death Note Story
by chrysanths
Summary: Light's next-door neighbor and self proclaimed foil catches him one day picking up a mysterious black notebook....Possible but still unknown pairing of L x OC or Light x OC.


The clock reaches 3 and I still can't sleep

Untitled (A Death Note story)

Written by: AngelofSatire

Disclaimer: This is my first attempt on an actual story. Not the randomness I've written so far. Please, no criticism. Although, I will appreciate and take seriously any and all ideas or suggestions pertaining to either this story or Death Note in general.

The clock reaches 3 and I still can't sleep. I can't get that boy out of my head….

I think it's almost an obsession. The way he talks…walks…everything about him just fascinates me.

I give up trying to sleep, and shut off the alarm indefinitely. No reason to keep it on. I look out the window at the house besides mine and look closely at his darkened window. Seeing nothing amiss, I close the curtains and sit down at my desk.

Ordinarily, my room is a cluttered mess with dirty clothes, candy wrappers, and various papers scattered on the floors…but today I finally cleaned it. Well, most of it. There was still a pile of homework assignments I had to complete and around four to six cameras's just lying around…begging to be used to capture a winning smile and great hair. His.

Yagami Light was…or rather _is_ the son of the police chief… He's also my next-door neighbor. I can't say I'm in love with him. I'm not. Yet there's something…unnatural about him. He seems almost unreal. Too perfect.

So under the pretense of being one of his close friends…silently…I've been studying him. Watching for that one moment he slips up…falls on his face…something. He's always been so _disgustingly_ perfect.

When we were small and the adults would praise him for his excellence, I'd watch from a distance, coming up with and discarding ideas as to why. For a while I was content merely to believe he wasn't human. Robot? Alien?

I've long since stopped believing in those crazy notions and have simply come to accept him for what he is….

Unfortunately, even I don't know what that is…

It's a long wait until the final traces of night fade from the sky, and I reload a camera, dress, and walk outside to greet Light-kun. It's become almost routine, us meeting each other as we walk out of our homes, the occasional moment we talk about mundane and worthless subjects that neither interest us nor last for long, the awkward silences…

It's just the way things have always been between Light and me…

"Good morning." He calls out like usual and I resist the urge to tell him to shut up. I am in no mood to listen to him.

"….morning…"

Yawn.

I walk beside him and examine his gait. His footsteps are evenly spaced, carefully avoiding the cracks in the sidewalk.

Why, I presume? Is he perhaps superstitious?

…No. Dammit. He just stepped on a crack. There goes that theory.

…..Did he just glance at me? Better not let him know I'm watching him. I look into his eyes and ask him the first question that comes to mind.

"Have you ever owned a diary?" Secretly, I imagined the sight of him scribbling in a notebook, plain colored…black perhaps, writing down his personal thoughts, fears, and expectations for the future….

"No. I suppose I haven't really felt the need for one." He replies in a calm, almost disinterested tone of voice.

Of course. So very much like Light-kun. "Why?" I inquired. "Afraid of someone reading it? Are you even afraid of anything?"

Yagami Light appeared to be the very embodiment of fearless. He has no fears. And even so, I doubt he'd tell me…

Light shrugs. "Not that I know of."

"None at all?"

"Yes."

I smiled. "Oh, so you do have one! What is it then?"

Again disinterested, he replies, "That wasn't what I meant. I was only agreeing to your question of having none at all… Not that I can say I'm completely unafraid of everything. I'm only human, so of course I must be. I just haven't found anything yet."

God, I hate him when moments like this arrive.

"Bullshit. No one's that inhuman…that unafraid. There has to be SOMETHING!"

"Yes. You."

"Nani??" I walked ahead of him and turned around, still walking yet at a slower pace than before. "What did you just say?"

"You're scaring me….…and about to walk into a pole." He crosses his arms.

"Eh…?" I notice the pole about two seconds after my back hits it.

"WTF? Thanks so much for warning me in advance, Light-kun." I glared at him, resuming my normal position behind and two feet to the left of him.

He turns and smiles apologetically at me. "Gomen nasai."

What a smile. If I didn't loathe him with a passion, I'd almost find him attractive….in a strange…way….Damn.

I shake my head, trying to remove such stupid thoughts. Why I was thinking that, even I refuse to know. Perhaps it was due to lack of sleep and vitality. Or the simple fact that I forgot breakfast…again.

I might look into this later but for now….

I smirked. "Yeah…whatever Light-kun."…..baka….

……..why does he…have to be so fucking **perfect** all the time..

"Saya-sama…Saya-sama…. Are you sleeping?"

….baka Light-kun…….

"Saya wake up!"

Someone was shaking me. I open my eyes and glare at the idiot who decided that waking me up was a good idea. Ishiyama Kazuma. Kazu for short.

"Kazu-kun…why'd you wake me…I was having the nicest dream…" I mumble, half drowsy.

Kazu smiles at me, his brown eyes the rich color of chocolate….oh, god…I'm thinking about food again…. Why did I skip breakfast….?

(Was it to see Light-kun?)

Hell no.

"What were you dreaming about…?"

"…hm…..ramen…" I didn't want to tell him my mind was on Yagami Light-sama. He doesn't have to know. He might think I was obsessed with him or something…..and then I'd have to hit him for even saying something so stupid.

Stupid, annoying, predictable Kazu-kun.

After the class was over (math….ugh…), the bell rang and I literally jump out of my seat. "Bye, Kazu-kun!" I shouted as I fled the classroom…like usual.

I run to the roof and glance down at the students below me….watching…waiting. My reporter's intuition was practically screaming to me all day. Like ESP, I knew something was going to happen.

….what's this? Light-kun usually doesn't go that way after class.

I pull out my camera and use it to watch Light from afar….

I'm not a stalker! I just believe eventually Light's façade will finally wear out….and I'll be the one to catch it on camera.

I smile from behind the lens.

Light kneels to pick up a notebook.

Stealing it perhaps? Is Light-kun a thief?

He opens the book and from my position on the roof, I watch as his lips move as he reads aloud what's inside. Unfortunately I can't read lips.

I take over fifty photographs of Light and this notebook, hoping that maybe with a little editing…I could find out what it says.

Smirking as he puts it down and then returns to retrieve it, I know I've won. At last.

**Later…**

Walking home with Light-kun and his other friends isn't too bad… Although I wish they wouldn't stare at me so much whenever I get their names wrong…. We reach his house and he waves as he leaves us and enters through the door. I bid my adieus to the others and leave as well; entering my humble abode and carelessly tossing my book bag to the side as if it were trash.

"Saya. Did you have a nice day at school?" my mother inquired. I gave a nonchalant shrug and tilted my head to the side as if the day of torture I've just endured wasn't important.

My father worked for Sakura TV and my mother is a freelance reporter. Because of them, I've always had a sort of curiosity for how things and people worked.

…. What's on TV…?

I plop down onto the couch and turn on the television, the News being the first thing that reaches my ears.

Yagami Light. He seems normal… but I can tell something's changed. Or maybe I'm just paranoid after that brutal algebra test earlier today.

I sigh and continue watching, my mind not fully on what's happening. Something bad I suppose. Based on the expressions of concern that would flicker on the news anchors faces.

"…The man who indiscriminately killed and wounded six people yesterday in Shinjuku is still barricaded inside this nursery school, with eight hostages, including little children."

Stuff like this sickens me. I wish criminals like this one would just DIE! There's never just one day where murders aren't occurring…. where fires and arsons are committed. It makes me appreciate the police force much more whenever incidents like this happen.

"The metropolitan police have determined the man's identity. He is Kurou Otoharada, 42 years old and unemployed. Two days ago Otoharada…."

I closely examined the criminals face as it appears on screen, capturing every smallest detail into memory. Hair and eye color, skin texture, seemingly worthless things…. yet at the same time, intriguing. His eyes were pointed at the screen, seemingly directly at me. They me shudder momentarily and avert my eyes from the screen, away from his frightening gaze.

I wait a few seconds and look back at the television, watching in morbid fixation.

"What's this…?! The hostages are coming out!"

I pause, startled, as the screen reveals several huddled figures fleeing the building and my hopes soar. They're all right…

"They all seem to be all right. And now the police are going in! Will they be able to arrest Otoharada?!"

I wonder if Light-kun is watching this….it appears to be the type of thing he might find amusing.

"They're…coming back out!" Talking. More talking. GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!!

"This just in! The captor is inside the nursery school, and he is dead!! It appears Otoharada is dead!!"

Dead?!

"The police are emphasizing that they did **not** shoot him. Could that mean he committed suicide? Well, the hostages are apparently saying he suddenly collapsed."

Wow. Maybe it was a…heart attack? But chances of that happening seemed pretty slim to begin with. It just refuses to make sense.

6:25…Light usually goes to some prep course so I'll ask him about this tomorrow. In the meantime…

I walk over to my computer, wanting to examine the pictures I took more carefully.

A few minutes later, I gape in amazement as the picture comes into focus on the monitor and I can finally read the words.

Death Note…?

Something about those words seems almost ominous. Ha. It's probably some idea of a joke, like a chain letter or something of that sort.

"This is a death god's notebook."

A few pictures later, I can start to examine the other words on the page.

"The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

…okkaaayyyyy then.

…Maybe I should go for a walk or something. I could use the fresh air.

I get up out of my chair and walk downstairs. "I'm going out for a walk. Okay?" I grab my shoes and walk out, the cool breeze allowing me to think more clearly.

…so…I wonder if Light-kun is going to keep it. It's so obviously fake it's ridiculous. But still… from what I've read it seems very well explained. If I didn't know better, I'd believe it could actually work. That you could actually kill with just a name and face.

Yeah, like that's possible.

But still…if say it **were** possible and Light **did** obtain the means to kill like that…would he actually use it? Considering it's Yagami Light, perhaps. I can't say exactly what he would do but if it were me…

…Maybe Otoharada's death….No. that would make Light a murderer and considering his father's occupation, wouldn't that be something he'd be against?

Maybe I'm just thinking too much. It just wouldn't seem possible for Death Note's to exist.

I think there's a bookstore near by. I usually go there for magazines and manga but I think I want to buy something special today. Like maybe... one of those Japanese/English dictionary's or something. I know the language but it helps to have one.

I turn the corner and keep walking, my feet instinctively knowing how far to go.

…I hope there's not going to be another test tomorrow.

"AAH!" I fall as some motorcycles drive past. Stupid, careless idiots…

(Is that Yagami Light-dono? Why is he here?)

Some of the men appear to be annoying some woman. Bakas.

"Hey, girlie." One of the morons begins talking. "How 'bout havin' some fun with me tonight?" I try to get up but it appears as if my ankle was twisted when I fell. I stuff my fist into my mouth to keep from whimpering in pain, trying not to be too noticeable.

"My name's Takuo Shibuimaru, that's **Shibutaku** for short, heh heh… come on, girlie, how about it?"

I can faintly notice other voices, from two of his accomplices. "Taku's usual come-on." "Well, it **is** his real name…"

They don't appear to notice me…and neither does Light-kun. He appears to be walking into the bookstore, a minor glance at the events out here.

"I…don't think so…" The woman replies.

Light has reached the doors and they open automatically, ZWEEEN! reaching my ears as I see his back retreat into the store.

"She doesn't think so, dude!"

"Aww, come on!"

In the front of the store, there's a window, a rack of books and manga are displayed there.

…omfg. Is Light writing in that book? 0.0

I blink and examine him again. From my position it could almost seem as if he's writing something.

……………..

The woman starts running off and 'Shibutaku' goes after her.

"Taku! Watch out…"

?!

I avert my gaze towards the earth below me as a truck crashes into the motorcycle.

Startled with this unfortunate accident, I can barely hear the voices around me. The horror in the voices of his companions a dull ringing in my ears…

"S-Saya?"

I look up into his face, a look of revulsion etched into his perfect features. He runs over to me and I can only stare despondently at him, too shocked to talk, too numb to listen.

…Funny how his expression seems one of guilt…

"Yagami Light…what a pleasant surprise. How are you?" Words escape my parted lips, almost effortlessly, to my complete and utter disbelief.

"Can you stand?" He looks at me.

"…no. When they came by, I fell and twisted my ankle. I can't walk."

He manages to lift me up onto his shoulders and I feel my face turning red from embarrassment.

The expression on his face…it…reminds me of an emotion I wouldn't ever imagine seeing on my usually haughty acquaintance. Regret…tinged ever so slightly with a hint of…fear.

It doesn't suit him well, that much is certain.

Our walk is silent; both of us seemingly at a loss for words. He smells faintly of cologne, a reasonably priced one I could imagine, if only I knew how cologne usually resembles. The road is quiet, almost desolated… funny how fate works…

"Light-kun…." I murmur silently, drawing in his attention. "…you look sick…"

"After what happened there, who wouldn't be…? It's strange… seeing someone die like that."

A long silence stretches between us.

"…Celestial retribution…."

"Huh?" For the first time, something I've said stuns him. He pauses mid-step and tilts his head slightly to examine me.

"Celestial, as in 'of or relating to the heavens'… retribution as in-"

He interrupts me. "I know that, but… divine judgment? Is that what you're implying?"

I shrug nonchalantly and remain quiet….

He continues his former pace, his footsteps echoing softly along the concrete sidewalks…

Somewhere, faintly, I heard myself wondering if maybe, his only and worst flaw, was that he was friends with someone like me.

A/N- I'll try my hardest to continue with a plot for this…and even better, a working title… suggestions, people! Oh, reviews too. Thanks…


End file.
